Percabeth & Tratie Oneshots
by GracieLou12
Summary: Percabeth & Tratie one-shots. Each one-shot will be based off of a different song.


**Percabeth: I'd Lie (By: R=Taylor Swift)**

**A/N: I had to change the lyrics a little bit to match Percy better, but otherwise I thought that the song was perfect for Percy! Takes place after the Second Titan War, the underwater kiss never happened.**

**Percy's POV:**

I was sitting on the beach just thinking. I know what you are thinking. Percy Jackson _thinking _the thought is a little weird. But lately I have had a lot on my plate. I couldn't stop thinking about how we had just won the Second Titan War only a week ago. I have also been thinking about Annabeth a lot. Like when she kissed me in Mount St. Helens even though it only lasted like five seconds I swear I felt sparks fly. _'I know I gave up god hood for her because I know that I love her. But what if she doesn't like me back? What if I tell her and I just embarrass myself? What if she __**does **__love me back though? I need to know!' _That's all I could think about until I got interrupted by a heavy breathing Thalia

"Hey Pinecone face what's up?" I asked. I was a little curious to know why she was so out of breath too.

"Well I was just sitting around being board do I thought that you, me and the rest of the gang could play a game."

"Sure, that sounds great I need to try to take my mind off of some things." The truth is though I really don't want to stop thinking about Annabeth, but I know I should try to.

"Cool, we'll meet in your in like 10 minutes with the rest of the gang." And with that Thalia ran off to get the rest of us. So I walked back to my cabin and decided to clean up a little bit since I was having company over.

_*Time Lapse 10 Minutes Later*_

There was a knock at the door so I decided to get up and answer it. When I got to the door I saw the _whole_ gang outside: Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Grover, Juniper, and Annabeth. Since I'm such a great host I decided to let them in.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, did you actually clean up the cabin by yourself?" asked Annabeth. I could help but blush a little bit because I just impressed Annabeth a little.

"Why yes I did. So what game do you want to play?" I asked because I really don't have a clue.

Then Travis and Conner both looked at each other with a devilish smirk on their face and at the same time, "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?"

I looked around the room and saw most of them were nodding with permission, and then Juniper spoke up, "I don't know guys. Whenever that game is played someone _always_ gets hurt."

"Oh come on Juni this will be fun. Don't be a Party Pooper!" said Thalia. It was a little weird seeing Thalia cheery, it's not normal.

"Fine, I guess we can play. But if someone gets hurt it's your fault," she said pointing at Conner and Travis.

"Alright who wants to go first?" asked Grover.

Right then Clarisse's hand shot up "I will. Nico truth or dare?"

Nico looked a bit surprised that he had to go first. I felt a little bad for him. Getting asked that question by Clarisse was never a good thing. "Um-ah dare…wait no truth no, no I pick dare. Dare is my final answer."

"About time you picked your answer. Any ways I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin get a wig, pink skirt or dress, high heels, and bright red lip stick and go around camp singing _'Let's Go to the Mall' _by _Robin Sparkles._"

The room was silent and everyone was staring at Nico. "What! No, you make me do that Clarisse! Please I'll do anything else please, just don't make me do that. Hades will disown me as his son."

"Well if you don't want to do the dare I guess I'll make you _kiss _Thalia instead." Nico didn't look too good. Everyone knew that he had a _huge_ crush on Thalia, but Thalia.

"I uh-um… Fine I'll do the stupid dare." Nico gave Clarisse a death glare before leaving the cabin. 10 minutes later Nico came back into the cabin in a hot pink knee length dress with a sweet heart neck line and had a bunch of rhinestones all over it. He also had a blonde curly wig that reminded me of Annabeth's a little but Annabeth's was way better, black wedges, and red lip stick.

"I. Hate. You," was all could say. Right after he said that we all started laughing and rolling on the floor. I swear I saw Thalia, Chris, Travis, and Katie wipe tears from their eyes.

Then Travis handed Nico the boom box and said," I think you are gonna need this Nikki." We all started laughing again.

Nico walked out of the cabin and we all started to follow. Then the music started to play:

Let's go to the mall, everybody!

Come on Jessica, come on Tori,

Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry

Put on your jelly bracelets

And your cool graffiti coat

At the mall, having fun is what it's all about

I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!

)And you know how my parents get (Whatever!

)I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there

Let's go to the mall today

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Lets go to the mall, today

Lets go to the mall everybody!

There's this boy I like

Met him at the food court

He's got hair like Gretzky

And he does jumps on his skateboard

I hope he asks me out

Takes me to my favorite spot

It'll be just him and me(But don't forget the robot)

Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)

But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)

That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway

I'm going to rock your body 'til Canada Day

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the mall today

I went to the mall with a couple of friends

I had a whole week's allowance to spend

I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt

We came here to shop and we came here to flirt

I turned around and who should I see Prime Minister Brian Mulroney

He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."

So I had to get down and bust a crazy move

Hit it Fred, come on Let's go to the mall

Let's go to the mall, everybody!

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the mall today

Everybody loves the mall!

Everybody come and play (Yeah!)

Throw every last care away (I love my hoop earrings!)

Let's go to the mall today

When Nico finished singing the camp was silent. But that didn't last long soon everyone even Chiron was laughing. What Nico didn't know is that Conner got the whole thing on video and was putting it on _Youtube _ and sending it to Hephaestus so he could put it on Hephaestus TV for all the gods to see.

After Nico finished changing back into his all black attire it was his turn to pick his victim. "Travis truth or dare?"

"Oh, I pick dare obviously."

"Alright I dare you to have a full blown out make out session with Katie in Percy's closet for six whole minutes." The look on Travis and Katie's face was priceless. They were both blushing a fire engine red.

"No you can't make me kiss _Stoll. _I won't do it!" Said a revolted Katie.

"Oh come on Katie you know you can't resist this. You know you wanna." Said a very cocky Travis.

"Fine", was all Katie said then they were off in the closet. Six Minutes later there was Travis with very messed up hair and a hickey on his neck. While Katie had very red lips and her shirt had rode up a little.

"Well you two seem like you're in a very good mood." Said Grover

"I guess you could say that," was all Katie had said.

"Alright Thalia truth or dare?" asked Travis.

"Um I guess I'll go with…Truth."

"Okay do you like Nico?" The room was dead silent. We all knew Nico liked Thalia, but none of us knew if she liked him back. Nico was looking very nervous and Thalia was looking at the ground.

"…..yes" was all we heard. It was just above a mumble.

"What did you say Thals?" I asked just to annoy her.

"I said I like Nico. Okay Annabeth truth or dare?"

" I think I will do dare"

"Okay I dare you to sing us a song" said Thalia.

"Um fine. Hold on I'll be right back." And with that she ran out of the cabin and came back with a guitar case. I didn't even know she played guitar. Then she started strumming.

**(Song In Annabeth's POV:)**

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

'_Percy has so many different colors of blues and greens in his eyes'_

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

'_We were on the beach once and said he thinks he'll never fall in love. It hurt a lot thinking it might never be me. Whenever he gets nervous he runs his hands through his hair.'_

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs and

'_He tells me all the songs he likes like the song "Summer Paradise by Simple Plan"'_

I could tell you his favorite colors green

'_Everyone thinks his favorite color is blue but it's secretly green.'_

He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth

His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

'_I love his eyes'_

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

'_If people asked me if I love him I'd lie'_

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

'_Whenever he comes back from sword practice I know when he gets home'_

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

'_I've only seen him cry twice'_

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth

His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

'_Sometimes I think he might tell me he likes me but then he walks away.'_

My Gods, if I could only say

I'm holding every breathe for you

'_I'm waiting for him to tell me but I don't think it will ever come'_

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

'_He told me he can play guitar, but he doesn't know that I can'_

I think he can see through everything but my heart

' _I don't think he knows that I love him'_

First thought when I wake up is, "My gods, he's beautiful"

So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle

'_I only put on makeup for him so he will notice me more_

'

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

'_He argues all the time with me even though he knows I'm right'_

His mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

'_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie'_

When I finished the song I ran out of the room. I couldn't face everyone. I didn't want them to know that it was about Percy, but I'm pretty sure they did. So I ran. I ran to the beach. I always go to the beach whenever I need to think I go here. The beach always reminds me of Percy too.

**Percy's POV:**

When Annabeth left the cabin everyone was silent. _I never knew Annabeth could sing. The song was beautiful. And I have a feeling that it was about me. I feel so bad that she feels this way and she thinks that I don't feel the same way, and it hurts me._

Then Juniper spoke up "I told you guys someone always gets hurt." With that everyone left my cabin so I was all alone. Then I decided that I needed to go find Annabeth and tell her how I feel. I looked all over camp her cabin, the Big House, Zeus's fist but I couldn't find her. Then I finally found her on the beach. She as just sitting there looking beautiful as ever.

I walked over to her and sat down; "hey" was all I could say.

She looked up from the sand and said, "Hi."

Then we just sat there in a comfortable silence for about a minute. "So are you okay?" I asked her, but honestly she really didn't seem okay.

"Am I okay, am I okay? Percy no I'm not okay. You have no idea how I feel. I know I have feelings for you, but I have no idea if have them back," that from what she just said stung me like a Trackerjacker **(A/N: I just had to). **"Percy I just confessed how I feel Percy. I really care about you, but I need to know if you feel the same, I a sign Percy."

"Annabeth, you have no idea how I feel. You mean the world to me. I have been thinking nonstop about Annabeth. Hearing you sing that song hurt me because you have no idea how I feel about you. I'd do anything for you Wise Girl. I-I love you Annabeth."

She didn't say anything for like two whole minutes which felt like hours. "I love you too Seaweed Brain." Then they shared their second kiss and Percy knew he felt sparks fly.

**A/N: The end. Hoped you liked it! Review! **


End file.
